1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printers, and particularly a inkjet printer.
2. Description of Related Art
An inkjet printer includes a jet. Ink sprays from the jet to print on a piece of paper. The printer must maintain a certain distance between the jet and a printing surface of the piece of paper to ensure the quality of printing. The piece of paper may be slid between an idle roller and a feed roller. However, the distance between the jet and the printing surface of pieces of paper of different types are different because of the different thicknesses of the pieces of paper, which may affect the quality of printing. Therefore, an improved ink jet printer may be desired.